Retribution
by Mandy543
Summary: Chris is declared dead by the government, but Leon receives some information that states otherwise. While he and Claire are searching for the truth, they come across another conspiracy that could kill millions. Post RE5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Resident Evil. That all belongs to Capcom.**

So, I started writing this as a oneshot, but now I'm thinking of making it into a story. I made up some names like Terragrove Cemetery and Oakfort Island. There's definately going to be a new company introduced which means probably an OC as well. I hope you enjoy it! Read on!

_

* * *

_

_Terragrove Cemetery_

She didn't know how long she'd been kneeling there. Staring at the gravestone before her. Tears spilled down her face, her hands running over the engraved message. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it. He was all she had and now he was gone. What happened? Hell, not even the government knew. No body was ever found. So, what was the point of crying to an empty grave? What was she mourning for? Sadness was soon replaced with anger. Angry at him. For dying? No, for lying to her. He said that it was going to be an easy mission. 'It's going to be a quick recon mission, don't worry' he said trying to comfort her. And then she gets a call that he's been declared MIA. Then after a while, they changed his status to KIA. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't be angry at him. After all, you can't be mad at a dead man…

The clouds parted, allowing the sunlight to bathe her. She wiped away her tears. How could it possibly be so sunny? Her brother was dead. It shouldn't be sunny. The world should be mourning with her. As she continued grieving, she didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up behind her. A hand reached out and rested on her shoulder, causing her to jump a little. Turning around, she saw the familiar sandy blond haired agent looking down at her. He offered his hand and helped her up.

"Leon…what are you doing here? I thought you were on assignment…"

"Not anymore. When I heard about your brother…" He struggled to find what to say next. Finally, he realized that all he could say was "I'm sorry Claire."

"He told me it was going to be a simple mission."

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a warm embrace. She buried her head into his chest, quietly sobbing. He just hugged her tighter.

---

_Claire Redfield's Apartment_

Claire's apartment was simple and well-kept. Leon actually thought it would be a little bit more quirky. He sat on the couch, listening to the television running as she finished her shower. The anchorwoman was reporting the days headlining events which was almost enough to send Leon snoozing. He reached for the remote to shut television off when his communicator rang.

"Kennedy…" he answered.

Ingrid Hunnigan appeared on the small screen. "Leon…where are you?"

"At a friend's place. What do you need Hunnigan?"

"There've been a lot a rumours about a facility on Oakfort Island."

"Oakfort? What about it?"

"An abandoned hospital…rumours say that there's an underground facility-"

"Always with the underground facilities…" he interrupted and received a scowl from Hunnigan.

"It's been connected with a series of biohazard breakouts throughout the country. We've recently received reports that biohazard attacks have been confirmed in Toronto and Seattle."

"Canada?"

"Yep. The President wants the facility checked out. So, get packed up. We'll have a plane take you out there tomorrow morning."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Yeah…" The display screen switched from Ingrid to a black-and-white photo. "This was taken by a surveillance camera. We believe he's responsible for the attack in Toronto. He's probably responsible for all the other attacks as well."

"Do we have an ID on the guy?" The photo only showed a dark-haired man wearing a dark coat and a baseball cap.

"Ran him through facial recognition. Came back as Christopher Redfield…"

Leon froze. Christopher Redfield? As in Claire's brother? "Wait, that's impossible. He's-"

"Dead? Yeah, I have the file with me. Turns out the BSAA never found his body though."

"So what? He decided to fake his death and switch sides?"

"I don't know. Maybe he finally snapped. It's noted in his psychological evaluation that he was suffering from PTSD after a mission in an African town called Kijuju."

"Alright, thanks Hunnigan."

Their conversation ended just as Claire came out of her bedroom. She wore a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. "What's wrong?" she asked the agent, noting the concerned look on his face.

He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Claire…I have something to show you." Leon showed the redhead the photo. Claire's eyes widened as she dropped her towel. She looked at Leon, an expression of confusion plastered on her face. "It's Chris." He waited until she sat down next to him before telling her everything Ingrid had told him just minutes ago. At the end of it, all she could do was shake her head.

---

_Washington Dulles International Airport_

It was another windy morning. Leon stood at the bottom of the staircase leading up to the private jet. He was quite impressed. It was definitely a better ride than last time. Hunnigan was getting better at acquiring transportation. He watched as Claire walked towards him with a duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Morning!" he shouted over the wind and the sound of the jet's engines powering up.

"Thanks again for letting me come, Leon."

"No problem." He said putting on a smile. In reality, he never ran the idea past Hunnigan which meant that the President had no idea that the Redfield was coming with him. But it didn't worry him. He would tell Hunnigan when they were in the air. Of course, she wouldn't be very happy. He boarded the jet and took a seat next to Claire.

"Are you sure this is okay?" she asked him.

"I think you deserve to know the truth. Besides, I could use the help."

"_Alright ladies and gentlemen…"_ the Captain's voice came over the intercom, _"We're taking off. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."_

Leon sighed as he buckled his seatbelt. Let the fun begin…

* * *

Hoped you liked it! If you could please leave a short review before you leave, that would be great!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Resident Evil universe**

Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter! School's just crazy and I must've thrown out three different drafts of this chapter. This chapter drove me crazy! And I know, it's pretty short. I'll try for a longer chapter next time. Anyways, there's only a little bit a Chris in this chapter, but it's mostly introducing two OCs and the new company. I hope you like it! Please enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Oakfort Island Underground Facility_

Doctor Robert Cormac was quietly muttering to himself as he read through a file folder full of test results. Suddenly, he heard a shuffling sound behind him. He spun around but found no one there. Only shadow stared back at him. Then, there was a loud clicking sound as the fluorescent lights above began to flicker on and off.

"Damn lights…" he muttered. As an accomplished scientist, he hated the fact that he was stuck in this hellhole. The place reeked of death and there were rats and cockroaches in almost every corner of the damn place. He looked around once again, making sure that he was alone, then went back to work.

After a couple minutes of working, the slamming of the heavy metal door caused him to jump. He turned around and this time a woman stood before him. She wore a simple business suit and her dark, brown hair was tied back. She held a cream coloured folder in her hands.

"Dr. Cormac." She greeted him with a curt nod and handed him the folder.

"Miss Archer. I'm surprised the company would send you. Don't you have paperwork to do?" he sneered back. How he hated when the higher-ups, who had no idea how important his research was, interfered with him.

"Paragon Pharmaceuticals likes to keep tabs on all our scientists, whether they're officially on our payroll or not. How's the research going? I trust you've kept the subject we've given you safe."

"If that's your way of asking if he's alive well…he's alive…"

The woman raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge whether the doctor was telling the truth or not. The grey-haired scientist went back to work, ignoring the woman's presence. She rolled her eyes and spun his chair around, so he was facing her. She leaned in, her face just inches away from his.

"We've entrusted you with a subject and you've been working for yourself for years now." she said, her intense green eyes staring into his. "Paragon is considering dropping you and you know what happens when our employees are terminated…this new virus you've been promising better work…"

Cormac wasn't intimidated. If he was, he was hiding it well. The woman backed off and straightened out her suit. "I'm not doing this for Paragon, I'm doing this for-"

"Your wife and children. I know. Revenge is all well and good, but we've invested a lot into this. If this doesn't work, you'll be joining your wife and children soon." She slammed the door shut, leaving the doctor alone to finish his work.

_---_

_En route to Oakfort Island_

Claire struggled to stay awake. She would nod off once in a while only to have her head shoot up again. Leon had trouble holding in a chuckle every time it happened. Finally, she fell asleep. Leon was about to drape a blanket over her when his communicator rang. He answered it.

"Hey Hunnigan."

"Leon, the pilot has just informed me that there are two passengers aboard. A Claire Redfield? What the hell are you doing?" she scolded.

"Calm down. Claire has believed that her brother was dead for over a year now. She deserves to find out the truth."

Hunnigan sighed. "I'll run it by the President, but she's your responsibility now. You better keep her safe."

He looked over to the sleeping redhead. Her face was one of calmness and relaxation. This was probably the first time she got a good night's sleep. He turned his attention back to Hunnigan.

"Will do, but she won't need my help." He noticed the quizzical look on her face, "She's strong. She can take care of herself…Kennedy out." He hung up and took one last look at Claire before drifting off himself.

---

Archer's heels echoed through the otherwise silent laboratory. This lab was noticeably better equipped than the one Cormac was stuck in. The entire room was made of concrete which ensured that the specimen could not break out. A hospital bed sat in the center of the room, but it was the person in the bed who Archer was interested in. She stood beside the bed looking down at the sleeping man. She ran her hand through his tousled brown hair.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Redfield."

The sound of his name seemed to stir him from his sleep. His eyes struggled to open, fighting the sedatives that were running through his system. He opened his mouth but he only managed a croak before erupting into a coughing fit. Archer ran her hand over the multiple track marks along his arm causing the BSAA agent to flinch. He tried to pull away but the restraints held him steady.

Archer picked up the clipboard hanging at the end of the bed. "Looks like Cormac still has a few tests left…" she said as she flipped through the paperwork. She set the clipboard down and fiddled with his IV line. Reaching into a drawer, she pulled out a syringe already filled partway with a clear liquid. As she injected the last bit of liquid, she watched as the Redfield's eyes started to close. She leaned it and whispered into his ear. "You better hope the good doctor gets this virus right or it will not end well for you."

Chris let out a soft moan and allowed unconsciousness to take him.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil, that all belongs to Capcom**

Hey everybody! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! In this chapter, Leon and Claire are at the hospital, there's a tiny bit of Chris, and there's another character coming in at the end. Please enjoy!

* * *

Leon and Claire made their way through the decrepit hallways of the abandoned hospital. The paint was peeling off the walls and ceiling leaving chunks of dried paint on the dirty floor. The only light in the place was provided by the full moon. Moonlight streamed in through the broken windows, illuminating the area in an eerie glow. With their weapons drawn, they continued their journey. As they rounded the corner, the sound of dripping water greeted them.

"Why can we never go anywhere nice?" muttered Leon.

Claire only smiled. She looked behind her, making sure that no one could sneak up on them. Suddenly, she saw something shoot across the hallway. She gasped and spun around causing Leon to do the same.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I…thought I saw something." The shadowed figure had disappeared leaving no trace of its appearance.

"Come on…there's nothing there." They turned around and froze. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me…"

Two vicious dogs slowly stalked towards them. They let a low growl, saliva dripping from their mouths, showing just how hungry they really were. As the dogs stepped out of the shadows, their appearance became more clear. Their fur was coated in blood and their eyes were completely black. As the rabid animals continued towards the pair, Leon could see blood dripping from their mouths. It looked like the dogs had already enjoyed a meal. Now, they were looking for more fresh meat.

The bloody canines let out a loud bark before leaping forward. Gunshots rang out. When all had settled, two bodies fell to the floor dead. Leon let out a sigh of relief. "Claire, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where the hell did they come from?" she asked.

That was a good question. How do cannibalistic dogs get into an abandoned hospital? And why the hell would they be there? He examined the corpses and discovered something unusual. "Claire, look." He lifted a blood-soaked ear of one of the dogs revealing a bare patch of skin with several tiny holes in it, seemingly needle marks. "It looks like its been tested on. Meaning-"

"Someone's home." She turned her attention to a small blood trail leading from one of the dead Dobermans to a door that was left slightly open. She pushed open the door and crept in. Two metal chains were snapped off and pieces of it littered the floor. This was definitely where the Dobermans broke free from captivity.

"Claire?" She heard Leon shout.

"In here!"

As Leon entered the room, Claire followed set of crimson drag marks leading to an adjacent room. Pushing open the door, the stench of rotting flesh overwhelmed her. The source of the odour was in plain view. Two decaying bodies lay in the center of the room. Limbs had been torn off and left, partially chewed, all over the floor. The faces of the victims had been torn off, leaving little possibility of identifying them. One of the bodies though, still wore the mangled remains of a lab coat.

"I think we just found our tenants."

Leon searched the pockets and found a small keycard, miraculously still intact from the brutal attack. The card only had the words 'Paragon Pharmaceuticals' written in gold lettering. He showed his discovery to Claire.

"Ever heard of it?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's a company that's been gaining some ground lately. They're a multi-million dollar corporation and they've been donating large amounts of money to different charities all over the world. As far as Terrasave is concerned, they're the good guys."

"Well, I think Terrasave better rethink that."

---

Chris clawed his way back into the land of the living. Forcing his eyes open, the harsh lights above stabbing his eyes. He squeezed them shut again and let out a soft groan. He tried again and allowed his eyes to slowly adjust to the light. Despite being awake, he was still very groggy and moving was a huge chore. Where the hell was he? He couldn't remember much. Something about a BSAA mission…

_Flashback_

_He slowly pushed open the heavy door and entered the crude laboratory. The BSAA had received a report from a "trusted" source detailing biohazard experiments being done on the island. When Chris heard that someone was needed to take the mission, he jumped at the chance, much to the chagrin of his superiors. His psychological evaluation came back as less than stellar and they were worried he wouldn't be able to handle it. But Chris knew the only way to erase the memories of Kijuju was to replace them with new ones. He was able to talk his superiors into letting him take one last mission before taking some vacation time. Boy…that was a big mistake._

_He spun around when a slight noise caught his attention. He relaxed when he saw nothing but two rats scurrying about. 'I really should've taken that vacation.'_

_Letting down his guard down for that split moment proved to be a mistake. A grey-haired man snuck up behind him, a needle in hand. He lunged for the BSAA agent and sunk the needle deep into his neck. Chris let out a yell as the man emptied the contents of the needle._

_Chris felt everything slow down. His eyes got heavy as, whatever his attacker had injected him with, started to take effect. He fell to the floor, unable to move, unable to speak. Finally, he just shut his eyes and everything went dark._

After that, everything was a blur. He shifted, testing the restraints that held him. Finding himself unable to break free, he gave up and just lay there. To his surprise, the movement had tired him out and he found himself already drifting off once again.

---

She watched as the treetops below seem to blur together. The pilot of the helicopter looked back to check on the blonde woman. "Ma'am, are you ok?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes ma'am. We'll land in a couple of minutes."

She turned her attention back out the window.

_Flashback_

"_I don't like this idea Valentine. Your psych evaluation wasn't great either."_

_Her superior threw a file folder, containing Jill's request to head out to Oakfort, onto his desk._

"_Sir, you read my Kijuju report-"_

"_Yeah? I read Redfield's too. He's damn lucky I didn't discharge him with disobeying orders! No, you can't take this mission."_

_Jill took a deep breath. "Then I'm sorry sir. I'm going to have to resign. Chris risked his life to bring me back. And in the process, he stopped Uroboros from being released all over the world. I owe him. And I'm going, even if it costs me my job."_

_The two continued to stare each other down, neither making any sound for several minutes. Finally, her superior let out a heavy sigh and picked up the folder. "You're not going on this mission…" he threw the paperwork in the garbage can, "But I want you to take some time off. Do whatever the hell you want with your vacation time."_

_Jill smiled. "Thank you sir."_

"_Alright, get out of here."_

_She nodded and turned to leave._

"_Hey, Valentine!" She stopped with her hand resting on the doorknob. "Good luck."_

"_Thank you sir."_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when the chopper landed, kicking up dust and debris up into the air. The pilot turned back. "Good luck ma'am. Be careful!"

"Thank you!" They saluted each other before Jill jumped out.

She looked up at the towering hospital. 'I hope you're ok Chris.'

* * *

Thanks for reading! I just wanted to thank all my reviewers.

**Kyotachi, Chaos0283, Takai-taka, Divine Arion, int2646, Agent 94, and jibril.**

All of your reviews are so helpful and I'm really glad that you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil :(**

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but final exams and project due dates are coming up fast! I also apologize for how short this chapter is! I hope I'll be able to make the next chapter a little bit longer. Now, without further ado, please read on!

* * *

Archer sat in the darkness of the grimy remains of an office. Any piece of metal in the room was coated in rust. The only new looking piece of technology was the laptop sitting in front of the Paragon official. She was sifting through mounds of data when she received a incoming video message. She answered it.

"Sir…" she greeted with a sharp nod.

"Miss Archer, I assume that our doctor is making progress with this new virus?" The speaker was obviously male, but his appearance was hidden by the shadows.

"He tells me that he is."

"Good. And how is Mr. Redfield faring?"

"He's still being kept under sedation. I think we both agree after that that's the best course of action right now."

"I suggest bringing him out of sedation and putting him to some use."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"We've received reports from our source in the White House that the President authorized a search and seizure order to one Agent Leon S. Kennedy. It also turns out that Mr. Redfield's sister has joined Kennedy on his mission. They should have arrived by now."

"Sir, you remember what happened when he returned from Toronto. He began to resist the serum and almost killed Cormac…"

"I know what happened Miss Archer. Set the device to deliver double the dosage. Problem solved." The communication abruptly cut out. Archer let out a heavy sigh and sunk back into her chair.

---

Cormac was about to administer another dosage of sedative when the door burst open to reveal a visibly agitated Archer. The woman grabbed his wrist to stop him from injecting the still-unconscious Chris Redfield with the liquid.

"There's been a change of plans. Attach the device and set it to administer double the dosage." She looked down at the Redfield. "His sister's here along with a US Agent. We need him to deal with them."

"He might not survive that kind of dosage!" Cormac protested, putting the syringe away and readying the device referred by Paragon as the Inhibitor. He reached for a leather suitcase and opened it, revealing a small spider-like device. He turned to the woman about to argue once again, but she cut him off.

"Doctor, we can provide you with another test subject. Right now, those people are jeopardizing our operation. We need to get rid of them."

Cormac sighed. She was right. This research was too important to have two insignificant American agents let alone the US government get ahold of. He gently removed the device from the case and set it down on the table. Archer spun around on her heels and left the doctor to do his job. Cormac looked down at Chris and sighed. How come he had a feeling this was going to go terribly wrong?

---

Leon and Claire continued their journey through the hellhole that was once a hospital. They had yet to encounter anything or anyone since they discovered the two dead scientists. Leon had received a communication from Ingrid telling him that the center of all this biohazard testing was being done in the basement of the building. Leon wasn't surprised. Dark, dank, and creepy always seemed to be the choice for these types of experiments. Unfortunately, when they entered the basement, there was no signal, thus no more help from the supporting agent.

Leon checked his communicator once more, hoping that he would just pick up an errant signal. He shook his head in disappointment when there was none.

"No signal?" Claire asked.

"Nope. We're on our own."

The basement was like a typical basement. Just another storage room. Shelves and boxes of dusty and probably broken equipment filled the room. It was dark. It smelled. It was cold. Overall, if Leon had to describe it with one word, it would be disgusting. But it didn't look anything like a laboratory. There wasn't even the right type of equipment for any type of bio-testing. Unable to see any evidence of biological testing, they resorted to searching the area.

They were so focused on their search that they failed to see the creature appear at the top of the staircase. The creature was around six feet tall, green, and huge. Two beady eyes sat on top of its reptilian-like head. It opened its mouth wide, revealing sharp, jagged, teeth. Claire turned around just in time to see the creature leap towards them, its claws ready to tear them to shreds.

"Leon!" She pushed the agent to the ground and just barely dodged the attack herself. The two unleashed a barrage of bullets. They struck the creature and it let out a deafening screech before crashing through a shelf.

Leon pushed himself off the dirty floor and helped Claire up.

"Thanks." He said and dusted himself off.

"Leon…" Claire pointed to the remains of the dead creature. The creature had managed to crash through the shelf ,and apparently a hidden door, to reveal another hallway. This hall was much newer and had lighting running the length of the concrete walls. "Found it."

---

Jill was making her way through the hospital when she heard gunfire erupt from down the hallway. A heart-stopping screech followed right afterwards. And then silence. 'What the hell was that?' She didn't stop to think about it any further and ran off towards the source of the commotion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, no matter how short it is!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil doesn't belong to me. Capcom owns that.**

Wow, two chapters in one day. I didn't think I'd be able to do that. I think I just felt guilty for not updating for so long. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter too! This one is where everyone starts coming together.

* * *

Jill burst into the room, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw the dead reptilian creature lying in a pile of rubble at the bottom of the stairs. She slowly made her way down the steps with her weapon drawn. Luckily, the creature was dead. She noticed two sets of footprints left in the dust that had settled. Someone was already here and whoever it was, he wasn't alone. She took a long look down the hallway that seemed to stretch on forever before making a sharp left turn. Her heart starting beating a little bit faster. This could lead to Chris. But there was only one way to find out. She took off running down the gray hall.

---

Leon and Claire had made their way through a maze of corridors. Twisting and turning; someone could easily get lost down there. Everywhere they looked was made up of gray, dull, concrete. The only thing that broke up the monotony was provided by brightly coloured red doors that appeared every so often. Since they had no idea which doors contained what, they had resorted to opening almost every single door. Most of them contained nothing more than broken and rusted furniture. Claire slammed one of the doors in frustration.

"This will take forever. We can't check every door." she said with a heavy sigh.

Leon knew there wasn't really much of a choice. They were on their own here. But he understood how frustrated Claire was. He could see it in her eyes; to be so close to her brother only to have a maze of corridors and doors in the way of reaching him.

"Claire, I know how you feel but-"

"Do you, Leon?" she snapped back.

Leon remained silent. When Claire realized what she had done, she massaged her forehead. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it Claire." He wrapped his arms around the young redhead who returned his embrace. "We'll find him." He consoled.

Claire felt ridiculous as she felt the tears threaten to spill down her cheeks. How could she be crying here? She quickly pulled away to hide the fact and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I-" Leon didn't get to finish when he was thrown against the wall. He let out a soft groan when his head met the concrete wall and he slid to the floor unconscious.

Claire spun around, her weapon drawn. She froze when she saw the attacker. "Oh my god, Chris?"

Chris stood in front of Leon's unconscious form. He wore a pair of jeans which were smeared with a mix of dirt and blood. He wore a blue shirt with the BSAA logo on each of the sleeves. He continued to stare at Leon, seemingly contemplating what to do with the agent.

"Chris?" she said again.

At the sound of his name, he turned to the girl and slowly stalked towards her. Claire gasped as she saw that his eyes were not the usual green colour, but was instead replaced with a feral red. Claire took a step back. For the first time in her life, she was terrified of her brother.

"Chris, it's me! Claire?" she managed to squeak out.

He ignored her plea and continued to advance forward. Claire raised her weapon. This seemed to stop him in his tracks. Her hands started to shake. Her heart rate started to rise. Could she really shoot her own brother? But then again, was this really her brother? She continued walking backwards.

"Chris, stop!" she ordered.

Suddenly, he seemingly vanished right before her eyes. She let out a small squeak when she bumped into somebody behind her. She slowly turned back to see the feral eyes of her brother staring down at her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. She dropped her gun and desperately clawed at his muscled arm to no avail. Her vision started to waver. Darkness started to creep in.

"Chris! Stop it! Chris!"

His hand tightened around her neck, constricting her airway even further. Then, his grip loosened when he felt the cold barrel of a gun pressed up against his temple. He looked to his left. Leon had managed to shake off the previous attack.

"Let her go." He warned.

Chris didn't move. Leon tensed. He really didn't want to shoot, but he couldn't let Claire get hurt either. Chris released his sister and she fell to floor, gasping for air. He turned his attention to Leon. With one swift movement, Chris had disarmed Leon and held him against the cold wall. He delivered punch after punch, unrelenting in his attack. Claire came up from behind and wrapped her arms around her brother's torso.

"Stop it! You're killing him Chris!" She knew there was no chance that she would pry the older Redfield, but the only other choice was to shoot him. And she just couldn't do that. It was then she noticed something attached to his neck. A small, spider-like, device glowed vigorously. She reached for it, hoping that when she took it off, it would return Chris back to normal. But the device refused to come off, instead it sent an electric shock up her arm. Claire pulled her arm back and let out a yell. "Damn it…"

With one last punch, Leon lost consciousness. When Chris was satisfied, he again turned his attention to his little sister. Claire cradled her arm as it started to go numb from the shock. "Chris…please…" she begged as tears streamed down her face.

He stopped. "C-Claire?" his voice was merely a whisper. He let out a soft grunt as the device fought to restore control. And then, he was gone. That glimmer of hope had vanished as the other Chris emerged. He took one step forward but was stopped when a bullet whizzed by his head and struck the wall. He looked down the hall to see Jill with her Beretta trained on him.

"Chris!" she shouted.

He just continued to stare at the blonde woman. Deciding whether or not she was a major threat. Finally, he just turned and ran, leaving an injured Claire and unconscious Leon on the floor. Jill ran over.

"Claire! Are you alright?" she asked checking the young Redfield's arm.

Claire winced. "I'm fine. Go check on Leon."

Jill examined the wounds on the agent's arms and face. Then, she checked for a pulse.

"Is he alive?" Claire asked.

"It's steady." Jill manoeuvred to Leon's left side and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." She said motioning for Claire to do the same on the other side. Together, the two women lifted him onto his feet. He let out a soft moan, the sudden jarring motion was obviously unpleasant for him. They entered one of the many run-down offices and set Leon down on an old couch. "There were some first-aid materials a while back. I'll go get them."

Before Jill left, she quickly went and gathered up the weapons and handed them back to Claire. "You'll need this. In case he comes back…" she said, an obvious sadness present in her voice.

Claire took them and set them aside. "Jill…I can't-"

"I'll be back soon so hopefully you won't have to."

Claire turned her attention back to Leon when Jill had left. She ran her hand through his hair. Despite being pretty banged up, he actually looked pretty peaceful sleeping. After what just happened, he deserved any bit of peace he could get. She felt a small smile form on her lips.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one! And please leave a review! Thank you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Of course, that all belongs to Capcom.**

Hey everyone! Thanks for being so patient. Anyways, this chapter focuses more on Archer, Cormac, and Chris. But there is a little bit of Jill, Claire, and Leon. Alright then, read on!

* * *

Archer watched as Chris ran off leaving an unconscious Leon and injured Claire alone with the blonde woman. Her eyes narrowed the moment they set on Jill. Now, instead of having to deal with two agents, she had three to contend with. She cursed under her breath and stopped the surveillance footage. The doorknob suddenly started to turn. She reached into her desk drawer and wrapped her hand around her weapon. The door was pushed open, its hinges letting out a loud groan. When she saw who it was, she released her grip on the gun. The man staggered in, clutching his head and fell to his knees. She remained seated behind her desk. The Inhibitor was programmed to bring the subject back to its handler once the mission was accomplished or there was significant damage done to it.

"It looks like you insist on fighting the Inhibitor, Mr. Redfield."

Chris let out a yell and reached behind his neck, trying to pry the device off, only to receive an electric shock. "What did you do to me!?" His breaths came out in short gasps as he tried harder and harder to fight the Inhibitor. A smirk formed on the woman's lips as she sat back and enjoyed the suffering of the BSAA agent. After a couple seconds, she sighed and went to his side. She leaned in.

"If you stop fighting it, then the pain will go away." She ran her hand through his hair as if she were petting a dog. Chris pulled away but collapsed into an unconscious heap, the pain becoming too much for him. The Inhibitor's glow died down as it registered the subject as unconscious therefore he posed no threat.

Archer stood up and went to her computer. She established a video link with the lab. Cormac appeared on-screen, slightly annoyed at her timing. "What is it?" he asked gruffly.

"Mr. Redfield is in my office…"

"What? I thought you sent him to deal with the two agents?"

"It's become three agents now. Anyways, he's unconscious and I think you should come down and bring him back to the lab. Make sure that the Inhibitor hasn't been damaged."

"Well, what are you going to do about the agents? We can't let them get their hands on this research!"

"I know doctor. I think you should gather everything you'll need and head down to the lower levels."

The scientist let out a heavy sigh. "Very well, I'll be there in a few minutes."

The screen went black as the video link was severed. She brought up the surveillance footage in a different part of the hospital. The room contained only three large metal cages, each packed with dozens of failed test subjects. She watched as the 'zombies', as Cormac so affectionately dubbed them, clawed at the metal cage, trying to get out and feed to no avail.

'They're not very smart, are they?' When a message popped up on screen, she quickly typed in a response.

**Action: Release All**

**Code: A463PX9**

**Code Accepted. Action Granted.**

**Release of all subjects in progress…**

Archer watched as all the cage doors unlocked and swung open, unleashing a hoard of zombies. She switched the footage to that of a different room. A wall of cages, supposed to house Dobermans used in their viral testing, sat empty.

**Release of all subjects complete.**

**All scientists evacuate to lower levels.**

Just then, Cormac appeared at the doorway. He looked down at the still Chris Redfield on the floor then at Archer. She grabbed her gun and motioned for Cormac to get the Redfield. The scientist kneeled down and took one of Chris' arms and slung it over his shoulder. Archer manoeuvred to the other side and did the same. Together, they dragged the well-built man down the hall and into the lab.

"All the test subjects have been released." Archer said as they placed Chris on a gurney. She then went over to a bookshelf sitting on the other side of the room. "Help me."

Cormac quickly went over and they both pushed the bookshelf aside, revealing a solid steel door. After inputting her code via keypad, the door hissed open revealing a white, sterile-looking interior of an elevator. Archer allowed the doctor to push the gurney, with Chris on it, into the elevator. Cormac grabbed two cases and motioned to Archer to pick up another two sitting on the floor. The two gathered all the material and stepped into the elevator just as the doors slid shut.

"Why the hell did you release all the test subjects?" asked Cormac as the elevator started descending.

"We needed to slow the agents down. Do you have all your research?"

"I think so."

---

Leon let out a soft groan as he slowly returned to consciousness. His head throbbed so much that he felt as if his head would explode any minute. He opened his eyes to see Claire smiling back at him.

"Hey there…" she said quietly, careful not to aggravate his headache.

He groaned loudly. "Your brother has a hell of a right hook." He tried to bring his hand up to massage his forehead, but Claire stopped him. He looked down at his hand to see it partially bandaged.

"Stop moving." Claire continued to bandage his hand.

"What happened?" He asked and noticed Claire immediately become more reserved. She avoided eye contact and didn't answer his question.

"Like you said, Chris has a hell of a right hook." Another voice answered for Claire instead. Leon looked past Claire to see a blonde woman leaning against the office desk.

"Who are you?" He asked even though she seemed very familiar.

"I'm Jill Valentine."

'Jill Valentine.' Where had he heard that name before? Then it hit him. She was Chris' partner. He had read it in a report somewhere. "I'm Leon S. Kennedy."

"Nice to meet you Leon."

"All done!" exclaimed Claire, packing the rest of the first-aid materials into a leather bag. She slipped the bag on and helped Leon sit up. "Be careful Leon. You're still not up to full strength yet."

"It's fine." He reassured her.

"She's right. You shouldn't overdo it. After seeing what's happened with Chris, it's going to take the three of us to get him back" said Jill.

"Why? What's did they do to him? What was that thing on the back of his neck?" asked Claire.

"It looked a little bit different…a lot smaller…but it looked like the device that was used to control me." She didn't realize it, but her hand went up to her chest, to the area where the device was once attached. A flashback of that damned Wesker caused her to shake her head to try and rid the image. "We just have to get it off of him and he should get back to normal."

"And how do you suggest we do that? We can barely get close without him kicking our asses." said Leon, slowly standing up. Claire reached out and helped the government agent.

"He recognized me…" Claire said softly, "He just…stopped and said my name…"

"I know." said Jill, "I saw the look he gave you. He was fighting it. That's good. It might give us the chance we need to remove the device."

"Then all we have to do now is find him" said Leon, "Let's go and get this over with."

The two women nodded in agreement. Little did they know that finding Chris was not the only obstacle they would have to deal with. There were a lot of hungry creatures roaming the halls and the three agents would become the perfect meal for them if they weren't prepared.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. Even if you haven't reviewed, I thank you for reading my story and I apologize about the erratic updating. There are just ideas that sort of come to me and trying sift through which ones to use is a crazy task!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. **

Hey everybody! Sorry for the long wait that I've put you through! By the way, I've put a small little blurb up in my profile, if you're interested. Anyways, thanks for waiting and thank you again to all the readers and all the reviewers. All of your comments really help me! Now, please read on!

* * *

Cormac quietly hummed as he continued to fiddle with the Inhibitor in his hands. The spider-like device let out a small spark causing the doctor to drop it onto the table in shock. He cursed underneath his breath and went to pick it up again. The noise seemed to stir the sleeping Chris Redfield next to the doctor. He looked down at the muscular man and realized that when the Redfield didn't have the Inhibitor in place, he was terrified of the BSAA agent. Now that he thought about it, he was terrified of the BSAA. And what about those three agents that Archer had mentioned? If Chris' sister was really with them, what was to stop them from killing him the moment they laid eyes on him for what he had done to their friend? He tried to shake off the thought by going back to work on the Inhibitor, but he remained on edge.

"Who…are you?" asked a hoarse voice. Cormac looked to the now awakened man and set the Inhibitor down. If it wasn't for the restraints and the fact that the Redfield was quite heavily sedated, Cormac would have never gone near the man. He swallowed his fear and spoke up.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me. I've been treating you ever since you arrived here."

"Here…?" Chris said and let his eyes wander around the room.

_Flashback_

_The harsh lights caused him to squeeze his eyes shut once again. He swallowed trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to get accustomed to the lights. A blurry form appeared hovering over him._

"_Well, hello there Mr. Redfield. I see the BSAA finally caught on to our little experiments huh? So, they sent you to deal with them."_

_Confusion plagued the Redfield as his mind struggled to piece together what happened. He blinked to try and rid the blurriness but it didn't help at all. He tried to move, but he felt a hand hold his wrist down._

"_Hold on…don't move…"_

"_Who are you?" he asked, his throat hurting much more now._

"_I'm Dr. Cormac."_

_Cormac…that name was so familiar. He flashed back to a report that crossed his desk back at BSAA headquarters. Cormac…Dr. Terry Cormac…A scientist that used to work Umbrella…When Umbrella fell, he moved onto Tricell. But Tricell was gone now. After the world found out about Excella Giovanni's alliance with Wesker, Tricell became the new Umbrella. So, who was he working for now? He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a sharp prick in his arm. He looked down to see Cormac removing a needle from the crook of his arm and immediately everything started spinning…then darkness._

"Cormac. Terry Cormac?" He said aloud.

The doctor ignored him and went over to the other side of the room. Distancing himself from the BSAA agent.

"So, who are you working for now Cormac?!" No answer. But he continued his barrage of questions. "What are they paying you to do? How much are they paying you to destroy the world?"

"I'm not doing this to destroy the world! I'm doing this for a cure!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. "A cure? A cure for what?"

"I worked for Excella and I was promised enough money to help my wife and daughter if I helped Tricell with the creation of Uroboros. Little did I know that Excella needed to test the prototype strain to see if it worked. So, she used my family!" Cormac slammed his fist on the table, causing various medical instruments to shudder. "I was tossed out on the street by Tricell the moment I finished the prototype! I didn't even have my family! Then Paragon Pharmaceutical came along…"

'Paragon? That's who he was working for?' Chris had never heard of it before and the more he tried to remember the multiple files he had read over the past month, the more confused he got.

"They told me that they had acquired my family from the ruins that was Tricell. They had put them in stasis to slow Uroboros down. They offered me anything I needed to create a cure." Cormac struggled to hold back tears. "The prototype was running rampant through their systems. I've tried to use traditional medication to stop it, but nothing's worked. So, I thought maybe another virus could stop this thing…"

"You're using the T-virus aren't you?" The T-virus was the first and only thing to come to mind. The doctor merely nodded. "So, what is Paragon getting out of it?"

The doctor looked down in shame. "An unexpected outcome of my research was a more advanced form of Uroboros. Paragon had kept close tabs on my work and told me to work on refining the virus since my cure was close to completion."

"You're going to kill millions of people, you know that right?"

"I don't want to do it! But Paragon has my family and if I don't do what they want…" He refused to finish that sentence.

"Look, just let me go. I can get the BSAA to put together a team and we can get your family back."

"No, you can't help me. You won't even be able to survive for more than 8 hours without this…" Cormac held the Inhibitor up.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Paragon needed a test subject…when you came…I'm sorry. I injected you with the advanced Uroboros. The Inhibitor is the only thing that keeps the parasite from getting out of control."

Chris felt his heart start pounding in his chest. The thought of something living and squirming inside of him made him sick. His mind flashed back to his time in Kijuju. Would he end up like those villagers?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a short review! Until next time, see you later!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hey everyone! This chapter is a bit longer than the others and focuses more on Jill, Leon, and Claire. I hope you like it!

* * *

Claire was getting more and more frustrated with every step they took. They were getting closer to Chris, she just knew it. But every time they turned down a corridor, there would only be another concrete hallway. The presence of the red doors, which she and Leon had resorted looking through, had died down. Only a few had crossed their paths in the past hour. Claire took this as a sign that they were getting closer to something big. She looked to Leon who noticed the worried look on her face. He smiled back at her, assuring that he was fine. This wasn't the time to worry about him. Besides, he could deal with the injuries, he had been through worse before.

Jill looked back at the two and noticed the exchange between the two. She let a little smirk grace her lips. Chris may not be happy with it, but she thought the concern those two shared for each other was sweet. She never let Chris know it, but she was rooting for them to get together. 'Chris would kill me if he found out…'

As Jill turned her attention back to her surrounding, she noticed an incessant shuffling noise. It was odd that she never noticed it before, but the sound was so soft at the time, it was drowned out by the humming fluorescent lights overhead. This time, the noise was getting louder. She pulled out her Beretta and stopped in her tracks. Leon and Claire followed suit.

"What is it?" asked Claire.

"Do you hear that? That noise…" Jill said just before a groan caused the three to raise their weapons. More groans soon followed and all three of them knew what it meant.

Jill watched as a hoard of zombies poured out from around the corner. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched the zombies inch closer and closer. She snapped out of her stupor and opened fire. Two zombies fell to the floor, their blood coating the once gray concrete walls. The other zombies were oblivious to the dead bodies and merely stepped over them. Suddenly, Jill heard someone shout her name. She looked back to see three ravenous dogs coming towards them. Leon and Claire opened fire, then Claire joined Jill in taking down the rest of the flesh-eating hoard. Only when all the zombies had fallen did Jill realize that she was holding her breath. She let out a sigh of relief and turned back to check on Leon.

"I'm fine. You two ok?" he asked the women.

"We're fine." replied Claire and holstered her weapon. "We must be getting close to something. We never ran into so many of those things before."

"I agree with Claire, but this just means we have to be more careful now. We can't let those things take a bite out of us."

"I'll take point." said Jill, "Leon, cover the back. Claire, try and stay between us at all times."

Claire nodded, but deep down, she didn't like being coddled. But now wasn't the time to complain and argue. She just wanted Chris back.

---

Archer was watching the Redfield sleep via the surveillance system. She noted the look of peace on his face and almost envied him. Peace. It was something she'd like right now. She was more on edge right now thanks to those three government agents. The annoying mumbling of Cormac didn't help with her growing headache either. She looked up from her computer screen to see Cormac searching her office. "What the hell are you looking for?"

"My key card. I can't find it!"

"What do you mean you can't find it?" She was getting more and more annoyed and less tolerant of the doctor.

"I mean I can't find it! I don't have it with me! I think I left it in the lab upstairs."

Archer brought a hand up to massage her forehead. She could care less. "It doesn't matter. Just bypass that part and input your master code. It'll be fine. Now, can you please get out of my office?"

Cormac mumbled something that Archer presumed was a curse meant for her. She shut off the surveillance system only to be met with another video message. She shut her eyes and dreaded opening the conversation. Finally, she did it.

"Archer, I see you've been quite startled by the arrival of our three friends."

Archer didn't reply, only shooting a glare at the man.

"Startled enough to move to the lower levels…"

"Is there a reason why you're calling?"

"I hear Cormac is almost done with his research…"

"Yes and…?"

"You know what to do once he's finished. I'll be sending someone to pick you up." The conversation cut off.

---

Leon burst through the door and pulled Jill and Claire in just in time to evade a lunging zombie. He fired one shot right into the zombie's head, sending its brain matter flying everywhere. As it fell back, he slammed the door shut and yelled for the two women to grab something to barricade the door. Leon was having a harder time holding the door shut as the zombies pounded mercilessly.

"Leon, move!" shouted Claire as she and Jill pushed an office desk towards him.

He dove out of the way just as the desk slammed against the door, effectively barricading them inside the room. The three stood back, trying to regain their composures. Leon continued to lay on the floor for a few moments, breathing quite heavily while Jill leaned against the office desk. The sound of the groaning and the pounding on the door drifted into the room. This was the seventh room that the three had to duck into to avoid the seemingly endless barrage of creatures. It was getting tiring.

While the two agents were resting, Claire was already scoping out their new surroundings. The room was different from all the offices. The other half of the room was built to be a seemingly crude laboratory. A small, silver, tray sat on a table with wheels on it. She walked up to it and examined the contents. A leather brown wallet and an earpiece to a radio was sitting in the container. She opened up the wallet and couldn't believe what she saw. A worn out picture containing a smiling Chris with his arms around Claire looked back at her. It was the day when Chris received the news that he got accepted into S.T.A.R.S. He looked so happy back then…

"Claire?" Leon placed a hand on her shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "Claire, are you alright?"

She showed him the wallet and he understood. He turned back to Jill. "We're close." he said.

Jill came over and picked up the earpiece. "This must be where Chris was held."

"Where is he now then?"

Jill pointed to a bookcase which stood beside two pristine steel doors. "An elevator…I bet you that's where they took Chris."

"By the looks of it, they left in quite a hurry too." said Leon, noting the office looked like it had been hit by a hurricane.

Jill examined the doors and shook her head. "I don't think we have anything that can pry these doors open."

Leon let out a low chuckle causing the two women to look at him with raised eyebrows. He reached into a desk drawer, pulled out a small key card and showed it to them. "We got lucky."

**Issued to: Dr. Robert Cormac**

**Handler: Ms. Alexandra Archer**

"Archer…" muttered Jill. "I've heard of her…Alex Archer. She works for Paragon Pharmaceutical, but…"

"What is it?" asked Claire.

"She works in cloning…why would she be working with biological weapons?"

"We'll figure about this later. We should go before those things break down the door."

They swiped the card through the reader and the doors slid open. Claire looked into the pristine, white, elevator. This entire thing wasn't making any sense. Paragon was known to donate to charities around the world. Why would they risk their squeaky clean reputation to make bio-weapons? And what did this Archer woman have to do with this?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a short review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom and not me.**

Hello again everyone. Well, here it is, another chapter. I know it probably seems like I'm picking up the pace especially through the last few chapters. I just hope that the pacing doesn't put some of you off this story! It's just that sometimes, I do get carried away writing and I just keep on going. Well, anyways, please read on...

* * *

Archer sat back in her office chair, massaging her throbbing head. Cormac had offered to give some painkillers, but she refused as they would have just made her drowsy. The throbbing was slowly ebbing away. She switched on her computer and set it to the surveillance system. She might as keep guard while Cormac was finishing up his work. When he was done, she would finally get out of this hell hole they had called home for over five years now. The sight on her computer screen caused her blood to boil.

The three agents, that she thought the creatures would have dealt with, were caught exiting from the elevator. She froze the footage when she caught the agent known as Leon Kennedy holding something in his hand. She zoomed in and saw that it was Cormac's access card. "Idiot…" she muttered. She reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a gun before heading off to the lab.

When she burst in, gun in hand, Cormac froze in his tracks. He had a syringe filled halfway with a light blue liquid. After the initial shock of having Archer storming into the room, Cormac placed a cover over the needle point in order to avoid accidental injection. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Those three agents are here. They found your damn access card!" she shouted.

Cormac's eyes widened. "W-well…what do we do?" The doctor asked, clearly shaken by the news.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes, I just finished synthesizing a prototype cure to the new Uroboros." Cormac placed the syringe into a metal suitcase. Beside the cure were two other syringes filled with a deep red liquid and the tiny, squirming, worm-like parasite known as Uroboros. In addition, both of the parasites had a special feature that made it more advanced than the previous one. A small pink orb seem to emit a faint glow from inside the worms. Cormac shut and locked the case before handing it off to Archer.

She motioned to Chris, who was lying on the gurney, unconscious. "Him. Have you put the Inhibitor back in place?"

"W-well yes, but like before, it won't hold him for long. He'll start fighting it sooner or later."

"We don't need him for long. Just long enough to provide a distraction. Is he sedated?"

"No, just sleeping."

Archer reached down and shook the man. His hand immediately shot up and grabbed her wrist. She let out a small gasp at the sudden movement. Her eyes met his red ones and he slowly released his grip. She leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Your friends are here…kill them…"

She stood back as Chris sat up and slid off the gurney. Seemingly oblivious to the two, he started walking towards the door. The moment he disappeared around the corner, she heard someone shout out, "Chris!" Archer turned to Cormac and raised her weapon.

"W-what are you doing?!" he shouted, raising his hands above his head.

"You're not needed anymore doctor." She pulled the trigger and a shot rang out.

Cormac collapsed to the floor, his blood spilling onto the floor. Before Archer left, she turned back to the doctor. "Oh by the way…Paragon got rid of your wife and daughter a long time ago."

"B-but my cure-"

"Is safe in Paragon storage. We only needed to finish this virus although we didn't expect you to come up with a cure too. It'll come in handy though. Goodbye doctor."

"W-wait!" shouted the dying doctor as Archer left him.

"Archer!"

The Paragon employee turned back to see Jill, Claire, and Leon rooted in one spot. Chris was the only thing between the three agents and Archer. Archer devious smile formed on her rosy lips.

"You actually survived long enough to get down here? I'm impressed. But how will you fare when you face your friend…" She looked at Claire, "…and brother?"

"You bitch…" Claire wanted to put a bullet right between the woman's eyes right then and there. She was about to pull the trigger when Leon stepped in front of her. His eyes met hers.

"You could shoot Chris… I know how you feel right now, but you need to stay in control right now." He whispered. He placed his hands on hers as Claire lowered the gun.

"Archer! What are you doing here?" asked Jill, but her eyes never left Chris'. Deep down, she hoped that Chris would recognize her any moment and break free from Archer's control. "You work in cloning, what the hell do you need with viruses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Miss Valentine?" the brunette taunted. "Kill them Chris. They're only an annoyance."

Jill's eyes widened when she watched Chris disappear before her eyes. She raised her weapon and fired as an instinct. The bullet luckily didn't hit Chris, but it did hit the suitcase in Archer's hand. It clattered to the floor and was jarred open. The contents spilled onto the floor but didn't break. "Shit…" Archer muttered and grabbed the two syringes which contained the virus. When she made an attempt for the cure though, Claire had fired off a shot, and it missed Archer by mere inches. Archer turned and ran, weapon in hand.

"Wait!" shouted Claire. She wanted to go after him, but right now, Chris was more important.

Chris had his hand around Jill's throat and lifted her off the ground. Jill looked to Leon and Claire for help and received it. Leon tackled the Redfield to the floor and turned him onto his stomach. With all his strength, he held him down as Claire ran over to make another attempt at removing the Inhibitor. Like before, her attempt was met with another electric shock. Claire let out a yell and pulled her arm back.

"I can't stay here forever!" Leon shouted. Chris had managed to elbow the agent in the chest. Winded for only a second, Leon regained his composure and struggled to hold Chris down.

Jill looked to Claire. "Both of us…at the same time…ok?"

Claire nodded. They both reached down and pulled at the device. The device struggled to hold on to its victim and let out a couple of sparks. Unable to remove it completely, the two women had to let go as the pain became too much for them. Chris threw Leon off of him and delivered a swift kick into the agent's gut causing him to fall back. Chris got back up and shook off the attack.

"Chris! It's me, Claire! Your sister!" Chris stalked closer. "Chris! Please! You have to fight this!"

Suddenly, he faltered. He stopped and blinked a couple times, as if he was trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. His feral red eyes reverted back to his normal green. "Claire!"

"Chris!" Claire wrapped her arms around her brother, forgetting that he was trying to kill them merely moments ago. "Oh thank god! Chris…"

"Claire…" He strained to keep in control and pushed his sister away, scared that he could hurt her any second. "Stay away Claire…"

Claire felt tears stream down her face, unable to stand watching her brother in so much pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Stay back Claire…" Leon whispered into her ear. He inched forward, arms held up to show he meant no harm. Without warning, he leapt and pinned the Redfield to the floor. When he grabbed the Inhibitor, he could feel the electricity shoot up his arm and run right through his body. He gritted his teeth and refused to release his grip. The device started to detach itself from its victim as it could take no more damage. With one final tug, Leon ripped the Inhibitor off of Chris and fell to the floor. "Son of a bitch…" he muttered, his breath coming out in heavy heaves.

"Leon!" Claire ran to his side and pried the Inhibitor from his hands. Tossing it aside, she placed two fingers on his neck and felt for a pulse. It was weak at first, but it slowly started to get stronger. While Claire checked on Leon, Jill went over to Chris.

Chris' eyes fluttered open and the blurred form hovering above him cleared and revealed a smiling Jill. "Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey there Redfield…see you decided to come to your senses." She teased.

Chris let out a short chuckle. "Did I hurt you?" He asked bringing his hand up to her neck. He ran his hand across the red marks where his fingernails dug into the soft flesh of her neck. "I'm sorry."

She brought her own hands up and grabbed his. "Don't worry about it. You can make up to me by doing all my paperwork when we get back to the BSAA."

"Deal…"

"Chris?" a small voice said. Claire kneeled down beside her brother, tears flowing freely down her face now. Jill placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving the two alone.

Chris groaned as he sat up. "Claire, I'm so sorry" He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. He just had no words to describe how great it felt to see his little sister again.

"Chris…" her muffled voice said when the sobbing had ceased.

"Hmm…?"

"You better take a damn long vacation after this…"

He laughed. "Yeah, don't worry. I will…"

Leon let out a loud groan as he pushed himself off the floor. "I hate to break up this joyous occasion, but we need to stop another virus from being released."

"He's right" said Jill, "Chris, are you ok to go?"

"I'm fine. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will stick around for the next one! Until then, see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil.**

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I took so long to update! I appreciate all of you sticking with me! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chris was barely able to take a step forward before a stabbing pain shot through his chest, sending him to his knees. He clutched his chest, trying to catch his breath which was becoming harder and harder to do. He felt Claire's hand rest on top of his.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Claire asked. Leon and Jill stopped in their tracks as the Chris started coughing loudly.

Leon and Jill ran over but weren't sure what to do. Chris continued coughing until he leaned forward and a pool of blood spilled from his mouth. Claire fell back, momentarily shocked at the state of her brother. Chris fell to the floor, clutching his chest, gasping for air. He caught a glimpse of the terrified look on his little sister's face and just wished she would look away. He didn't want her seeing him die like this. Darkness started to creep into his vision and Chris believed this to be the end.

Then Leon heard a faint sound. Someone was calling out Chris' name. He saw Cormac pointing to the small syringe that Archer had so quickly abandoned. He picked it up and showed it to the doctor, unsure of what it was. There was a faint whisper but Leon had failed to hear it. He knelt down beside the doctor and leaned in.

"Cure…" Cormac breathed out, "You have to inject it directly into the parasite…" There was a short pause as he gathered enough to strength to continue. "The chest…the parasite sits between the lungs…"

Leon sprung into action and ran back to Chris, telling the two concerned women to move aside. Chris was still clutching his chest but movement had significantly decreased. He needed fresh oxygen and soon. Leon removed the cap off the syringe and moved the Redfield's hand aside before plunging the needle into his chest. He depressed the plunger and threw the now empty syringe aside. Now, they just had to wait.

Chris had stopped moving, his lips slightly blue, his eyes half open. Leon moved aside, allowing Claire to get to her brother.

"Oh my god…" she breathed, "Chris?" Silently, she prayed. Prayed that her brother was alive. She brought her shaking hand up to feel for a pulse. 'Please…please be alive…'

Jill watched in silence as Claire felt for a pulse. There was a moment of silence before Claire broke down crying. Jill felt her heart stop. 'No…' Tears streamed down her face, unable to accept the death of her long time partner.

Claire rested her head on her brother's still chest and sobbed quietly. 'Chris…' She felt an arm pull at her. She tried to shrug it off. She couldn't just leave her brother's body here. "Leave me alone" she whispered. Without warning, she was roughly pried off from her brother's body. She turned around to see Leon holding her arm. "What are you doing?!"

Leon motioned to Chris. Claire turned back to her brother and gasped. Black ooze started to escape from his brother's mouth, collecting in a pool beside his head.

"What the hell is that?' asked Claire.

Leon didn't answer as the black mass continued to twist and contort for a few moments before going still. The agent took the first step forward to examine the ooze.

"I think it's the parasite…"

"You mean…Chris is cured?" Claire said, her heart rate speeding up at the thought. She kneeled down beside her brother, making sure to avoid the now dead parasite. She placed a hand on her brother's chest. "There's a heartbeat!" she breathed a sigh of relief, and even though it was unheard, she was pretty sure everyone else did too.

Chris suddenly lurched forward taking in a huge gulp of air then flopped back and tried to even out his breathing. His sister was ecstatic and threw her arms around her brother.

"What happened?" he asked, his throat sore from coughing so much.

"Leon gave you the cure. Looks like you coughed up the parasite" replied Jill.

Chris looked to the left of his head and saw the puddle of black ooze sitting there. He immediately shot up and pulled his sister away from the black mass.

"Holy crap…" He turned his attention to his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Me? You're the one who almost died!"

Chris brought a hand up to his chest, where the parasite had rested within his body. He turned to Leon. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. But I think we've got bigger problems. Archer got away with a sample of the virus."

"What are we waiting for then?" said Chris, motioning for Leon to go ahead.

Leon and Claire took the lead as Jill fell back to help Chris, who was still weak from his ordeal. His body shook from the another violent cough that plagued him. Jill's grip tightened around him as the shaking slowly subsided and Chris could breathe just a little better. He looked to her, her eyes filled with concern. She didn't even have to ask him if he was ok; he merely nodded.

"What did you find about Archer?" he asked Jill, determined not to let his condition deter him from stopping this viral threat.

"She works for Paragon Pharmaceutical. She was in one of our reports. Remember? She works in cloning."

"Cloning? Then what would she need viruses for?"

"That's the question."

Chris was lost in his thoughts as the four made it through the seemingly endless concrete maze. Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks.

"Why did we-" Chris got his answer before he even finished asking his question.

Two large creatures stood guard in front of a heavy steel door. Both seemed to be large dogs….if they call them that. Their fur had fallen off in patches leaving only lumps of gray all over their bodies. Their eyes were blood red just like the patches where their skin was peeling off before their eyes. The creatures bared their razor sharp fangs and one of them let out a howl that sent the four agents' hearts racing.

"What the hell are those things?!" Claire shouted.

"Looks like Archer left us a little present…" said Jill, already taking a few steps back.

As the dogs stalked closer, there was a sickening crack as bones started to pierce through the skins of the creatures. They were getting ready to attack. Blood painted the floor as they made their way closer. All the while, the four people started to back away just a bit quicker.

"This isn't good…" whispered Leon. There was nowhere to run.

One of the creatures lunged, its jaws snapping wildly. Leon's hand wrapped around Claire's arm and he jumped to the side, bringing the redhead with him. The deadly fangs just barely missed them. Jill pushed Chris aside and they both fell to the floor as the dog smashed into the concrete wall and flopped to the floor. Jill quickly planted a bullet in its skull.

Leon pulled out his weapon and fired off several shots as the other creature started to charge towards them. The bullets were merely absorbed by the dog and it continued charging. It leapt onto the agent and swiped the gun out of his hand. It let out another howl and sunk its teeth into Leon's arm. Leon screamed out in pain and tried to shake it off to no avail.

There was a single shot and suddenly the creature collapsed on top of Leon. He let out a grunt as the full weight of the dog started crushing his chest. Claire and Jill ran to his side, and with some effort, pushed the large animal off of him. Claire immediately tended to his arm, pulling out some antiseptic and bandages. It wasn't the most ideal way to treat this type of wound, but it would have to do.

"It's fine. Thanks…" he said as Claire finished bandaging his arm. "Let's go. The faster we get the hell out of here, the better…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. Capcom does... :(**

Hey there! Well, here it is! The 11th chapter. There'll probably be a couple more chapters before this story will be done! I hope you've enjoyed the ride so far and continue enjoying it right until the very end!

* * *

They walked up to the steel door, avoiding the dead dogs, and noticed a card reader sitting to the side of it. Claire quickly pulled out Cormac's keycard and swiped it through the reader. There was only silence.

"Why isn't it opening?" asked Jill.

"Beats me." replied Leon, trying to push open the door.

Claire inspected the card reader and came up with the answer as to why the door refused to open. "It's asking us for the code."

"Well we don't know the code so..." Chris said. He grabbed the gun from his sister's hand and shot out the card reader. Everyone shut their eyes and sparks and bits of metal flew everywhere.

There was another moment of silence before the door clunked open. Chris returned the gun to his sister.

"You know…that could've gone badly…" Claire said.

"Hey, it always works in the movies."

This room was noticeably colder than the hallway. It was a sharp contrast to the concrete hallways they had been traversing through for hours. From what they could see, it looked to be a storage area of some sort. Large boxes with the Paragon Pharmaceutical logo on them were strewn about the room. Across from them, all away on the other side of the room, was a metal staircase which led up to a door labeled 'Exit'

Leon motioned to it, drawing everyone's attention to their way out. Just as they took a step forward, the 'Exit' door opened and, much to their surprise, Archer stepped in. She was visibly unhappy to see the four and massaged her forehead.

"You four are so annoying, you know?" she asked, "You're like little cockroaches just asking to be stepped on."

"You've gone too far Archer! What is Paragon up to?" shouted Claire.

"You are in no position to demand answers from me, Miss Redfield. And I see you've removed the Inhibitor from your brother. I'm surprised he's not dead yet. The parasite should've killed him by now."

"You're parasite's gone Archer!" shouted Leon, "Cormac told us about the cure!"

"I should've known…that fool…"

Leon was about to take another step forward.

"I wouldn't advise that Agent Kennedy." She snapped her fingers and before they knew it, there was yet another monstrosity in front of them. This one though was well-known to all four of them.

"A tyrant…" whispered Jill.

The seven foot tall monster towered over all of them. It wore a black heavy coat that covered his body and thick heavy boots. Its face was a mangled wreck, nothing there that would suggest that this thing had mutated from an actual human being. But it was resembled more of a human than any other tyrant they had ever seen in their lives. It let out a low groan…or something like that…they couldn't make it out. Without warning, it lunged forward and grabbed Leon by his throat and easily lifted him up into the air.

Leon struggled, his hand clawing at the large hands of the Tyrant while his feet flailed about searching for solid ground again. Jill leapt into action and removed her knife from its holster. She managed to get behind the monster, avoiding his other arm as it swung to hit her. She buried the dagger into its back and stepped away.

The Tyrant dropped Leon and collapsed to one knee, letting out a loud roar. It tried to remove the dagger but failed to reach it. Finally, it gave up and just shook off the attack. It got back up and started to stalk towards Jill. She pulled out her weapon and started shooting. The monster was unphased by the onslaught of bullets and raised its arm up. Jill jumped to the side, avoiding the deadly blow. Instead, the Tyrant hit the concrete floor, creating a small crater on impact. Leon and Claire started shooting until they emptied their clips. When the shooting stopped, they expected the Tyrant to fall over dead. Instead, it turned to them, something wriggling underneath its coat.

Chris realized what was about to happen and shouted, "Get down!"

Everyone hit the floor just as a mass of tentacles exploded from its chest and engulfed the creature. Bits of skin and cloth fell to the floor as the mutation continued. There was no longer a Tyrant. Now, there was only a mass of writhing tentacles, in the vague shape with two arms and legs, standing over them.

"Oh shit." Leon swore and popped in the last clip of ammo he had.

It swung its club sized arms around knocking over crates and sending bits of wood and other debris flying across the room. Leon started shooting it in what he assumed would be the head. Claire did the same, but the creature seemed to be more resilient than before.

Chris caught a glimpse of Archer who seemed to be having fun watching her creature do her dirty work for her. A devious smirk plastered on her face. Their eyes met and her smile disappeared. They only stared at each other for a moment before she exited through the door. Chris felt his heart beat faster. He wouldn't let a bitch like Archer get away. He made a run for the staircase, dodging the Tyrant's attacks. Finally, he managed to climb up the stairs and make it to the door. He turned back to the others as they continued to fight off the monster.

Leon noticed Chris on the staircase and knew what he wanted. "Go! We'll take care of this thing!"

Chris nodded and burst through the door and was shocked to find himself outside. He saw two helicopters; one sitting on the landing pad with a pilot in it and another sitting in a small clearing off to the side. He saw Archer walking towards the helicopter that was getting ready to leave.

"Archer!"

She spun around to face the Redfield. "Redfield…" she responded calmly.

"I'm not letting you get away with this!" He started to walk towards her. "No more dogs to protect you…no more Tyrants…you're alone now."

"There's one thing you should know about me Mr. Redfield. I always have something up my sleeve."

Suddenly, Chris was knocked down by a black blur. He was thrown to the ground and slid a couple feet before coming to a stop. He shook his head and slowly regained his bearings. But nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next.

"It's not possible…" he whispered, "Wesker?"

* * *

I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! See you until then! ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hey there! I know, I know, this chapter's a little bit shorter than the other ones... I hope you still enjoy it though.

* * *

Chris rolled off to the side, narrowly avoiding a punch from Wesker. He got to his feet and readied himself. Blocking another punch, he delivered a blow of his own, his fist smashing into Wesker's face. Wesker's head snapped to the right and he fell to one knee, slightly stunned by the blow. But he quickly shook off the confusion, and got back up. Chris could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, but even he didn't know if it was going to be enough to defeat Wesker.

Chris sidestepped another punch, but Wesker's knee slammed into his stomach, causing him to stagger back slightly winded. Before he had a chance to fully recover, Wesker had already launched his next attack. A brutal kick connected with the side of his head and he collapsed to the ground, blood dripping down the side of his face. The sight of a pair of black boots walking towards him was all he managed to see before he was rolled onto his back. A gloved hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed.

"Ah!…" He grabbed Wesker's arm in a futile attempt to pry him loose. His fingernails started digging into Wesker's arm, drawing small amounts of blood.

With all his strength, Chris unleashed another blow, causing Wesker to loosen his grip. He took this chance and kicked Wesker in the stomach with both feet, knocking his former Captain back. The Redfield struggled to his feet, his sides already pulsing with pain, his mind telling him that his body couldn't take much more. His vision blurred for just a second, but that second was long enough for Wesker to charge and tackle him to the ground.

Wesker delivered blow after blow, causing more and more damage to the BSAA Agent. Chris let out a groan as spots started to decorate his vision. This was how he was going to die: at the hands of his enemy, of this** monster**. 'No. No, I can't let this happen…" That's when he spotted it. A glimmer of hope. A sleek, black, Beretta peeked out from a holster hidden by Wesker's jacket. With what little strength he had left, he pushed Wesker off of him, at the same time grabbing the weapon.

Chris acted as fast as he could, aiming and pulling the trigger at the same time. But Wesker was just slightly quicker. He rolled aside, dodging the first shot, sprung to his feet and grabbed Chris' wrist. Twisting the Redfield's arm around his back, Wesker was able to regain control of the gun, and pinned his opponent to the pavement.

Chris felt the cold metal of the weapon press against the back of his head. His energy reserves were spent and now he was left unable to fight back. This was how is was going to end for him. Dying at the hands of a man who was supposed to be dead. He almost wanted to laugh, but he knew that his bruised and probably broken ribs wouldn't like that. His vision started graying…

His mind flashed to Claire. 'I don't even get to say a last goodbye sis…'

Then Jill came to mind. '…and I didn't even get to tell you that I love you…'

The gun was pressed harder against his head. Chris closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry…'

Then everything went black.

* * *

Hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hey there! There will probably be one last chapter after this, just tie up some loose ends. Meanwhile, enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

"Hey!"

The voice drew Wesker's attention away from the unconscious Redfield. He turned to see Jill standing several feet away, her weapon locked on him. He stood up and turned to Jill, his emotionless eyes boring into her. Jill felt a tingle run down her spine. Wesker turned his attention back to Chris, deeming Jill a small threat to his well-being. His finger went to the trigger and a shot rang out. The gun slipped from Wesker's hand when he was struck in his right shoulder.

He let out a small grunt, a mere acknowledgement of the pain. He finally turned to Jill and took a step forward, Jill taking one step backwards in response. A sharp whistle caused Wesker to stop in his tracks. He looked behind him to see Archer motion for him to get into the helicopter. With one last look to Jill, Wesker obeyed the order and started to head towards the chopper.

"Wesker! Stop!" shouted Jill, but the man ignored her and continued heading towards the chopper. She pulled the trigger again, the bullet striking him in the back. Wesker fell to one knee and let out a low growl. That was when Jill noticed something. A small, glowing, device attached to the back of Wesker's neck. 'He's being controlled!'

Chris let out a small groan and his eyes fluttered open. "Jill…?" He could see the blurry form of Jill standing just a few feet away. He looked around to see Wesker stalking towards them. "Jill…get away…" The statement coming out a lot quieter than he wanted it to be.

Jill fired once again. Wesker dodged it with ease, but the projectile clipped his sunglasses, causing them to fly off. His eyes were a deep, bloody, red, but lacked any feral properties.

"Wesker!" shouted Archer.

The glowing device flickered for a moment as Wesker stopped in his tracks. Archer's eyes widened. 'Shit.' She turned to the pilot. "Take off!"

"But ma'am…!" said the pilot motioning to Wesker.

"Forget him! He's of no use anymore!"

The pilot nodded.

Jill watched as the helicopter started to rise into the air, kicking up dirt and bits of debris into the air. 'Damn it…you got away this time Archer…' She was pulled out of her thoughts when she was thrown aside. She slammed against a wall before sliding to the ground. Looking up, she could see Wesker coming closer, his eyes filled with anger and hate.

Chris could see the device on the back of Wesker's neck flickering wildly before shutting down. His eyes widened. No one was controlling the man now…and he wasn't sure how Wesker would take to being controlled for god knows how long. Suddenly, Leon and Claire burst through the door, out of breath. They had no time to rest as Jill shouted, "Shoot him!"

Leon raised his weapon and fired several shots. All of them were dodged by Wesker who reappeared behind Leon and tossed him aside as if he were a rag doll. Before Claire could react, Wesker grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck and maneuvered her so she would be a human shield. Chris picked up the Beretta that Wesker dropped.

"Let her go Wesker…" He warned.

Claire struggled to get away only to have his arm press even harder against her throat. "Agh!…shoot him Chris!"

"Wesker, I killed you once, I'll do it again."

But Wesker still didn't reply. Chris lowered his weapon ever so slightly, confused as to why Wesker refused to answer him. At this point, Wesker would be taunting him or, at the very least, threatening him. Something was wrong…Chris even felt it when they were fighting moments ago. Something just felt…off. But nevertheless, he was holding Claire hostage, and he wouldn't allow anything to happen to his sister, especially at the hands of Wesker.

"I said let her go, Wesker!"

Without warning, Wesker stumbled for a bit, his grip on Claire loosening. Claire took the chance and elbowed him in the stomach. He let her go and fell to his knees. Claire ran into Chris' arms who immediately positioned her behind him. Wesker clutched his chest and groaned.

"Get up Wesker!" said Chris, slowly making his way towards the seemingly injured man.

All of a sudden, Wesker's head shot up and before he could make another sound, his chest burst open, the familiar thick black tentacles shooting towards Chris. They wrapped around Chris' arms and legs, ripping the gun from his hand. Before the team knew it, Wesker's body had been consumed by the mass of black tentacles, turning into the creature they were fighting just moments ago.

"Chris!" Claire dove just in time to catch the dropped Beretta. She raised the weapon but was stopped by Jill.

"No! You could hit him!"

Chris could feel the tentacles starting to wrap around his torso, slowly cutting off his air supply. "Just shoot it!" he shouted.

It was as if the creature seemed to understand Chris and several tentacles shot towards Claire. She dodged them and ran over to Leon, who was just getting onto his feet.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"What do we do?"

Leon examined the creature for a moment before holstering his weapon and pulling out his combat knife. "Give me the gun, Claire." Claire handed him the weapon, but was still confused as to what he was going to do. "You and Jill get to the chopper" He said motioning to the leftover transport.

"What are you going to do?"

Leon took a deep breath. "This…" He ran and fired a shot into the creature causing it to go into a rage, it shot out a few tentacles. They wrapped around Leon and lifted him into the air.

"Let's go!" shouted Claire.

"What about Leon?" Jill asked already following Claire to the chopper.

"He knows what he's doing!" Claire hoped that she was right about this.

Leon used his knife to chop off a couple of tentacles before he got a clear view of Chris.

"Chris!" He tossed the gun and, to his relief, the Redfield was able to catch it.

It was like the two men were mentally linked. Leon pulled his gun out of his holster and, without exchanging a word, they both started to fire into the creature. The creature gave a loud, prolonged, moan before dropping the two men. They both hit the pavement hard, but there was no time to think about the pain. Leon quickly jumped to his feet and helped Chris up. They both made a sprint for chopper which Jill had already started up.

"Come on!" shouted Claire, "Hurry!"

Leon took one last look behind them to see that the monster had already shaken off the surprise attack and was starting to close the distance between them. When they reached the helicopter, Leon quickly helped Chris get on board. Just as he was about to get in, he was fiercely yanked back.

"Leon!" Claire grabbed his hand with hers and held onto the side of the chopper door. She saw that the creature had wrapped one of its tentacles around Leon's ankle.

"Chris!" Jill yelled and tossed him a combat knife.

Chris sprung into action and easily sliced through the black appendage, causing it to flail wildly before retreating back to the creature. Leon collapsed into the helicopter and right on top of Claire. They had started to lift off but before they could gain a lot of altitude, the helicopter was violently rocked.

Chris peered out to see 'Wesker' holding onto them. "Damn it." He looked around and spotted the tool that would finish the job. A RPG-7. He immediately went for it. Setting it on his shoulder, he then set his sights on the writhing mass. 'Stay dead this time.' He fired. The rocket shot towards 'Wesker' but when it hit, the rocket was absorbed by his body. For a moment, Chris believed that it didn't work. That was until a giant explosion rocked the area, sending bits of black, slimy, tentacle flying everywhere. The shockwave caused the helicopter to shudder, but to everyone's relief, they stayed airborne.

Chris set the RPG down and collapsed into a seat, letting out a heavy sigh as the adrenaline started fading. Leon and Claire sat down across from him, smiles on their faces. Chris went over to sit beside Jill who smiled when she saw him.

"I have to say…" she said, "It's nice that **both** of us are coming home this time."

He smiled. "Yeah…it is." Chris looked back when he heard laughter from Leon and Claire.

Jill smirked. "They'd make a nice couple." She laughed herself when she saw the look of disdain on Chris' face.

"I think I'll be the judge of that…"

* * *

I just wanted to say thank you, thank you, thank you, for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it! And thanks to all those who have reviewed! Stay tuned for one more chapter! I will see you later!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil**

Hey there! So, I guess this would be an epilogue of sorts...I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter. I rewrote it quite a couple times until I liked it, but I'm still not too sure...I might rewrite it later on. For now, please enjoy!

* * *

Archer was pissed which wasn't surprising. As she walked through the halls of Paragon Pharmaceuticals, her heels hitting the tiled floor with each step, scientists and security guards alike stood out of her way. It was known that Archer had quite the quick temper and if you were brave, or stupid, enough to get in her way then getting fired would be the least of your worries. She stopped in front of a door labeled 'Paragon Pharmaceuticals Director.' She pulled out her keycard and slid it through the card reader. There was a small beep before the door slid open, revealing a room where the only source of light was from the hallway. As the door slid shut, the room was plunged into darkness.

"You lost Wesker." A deep voice said from the darkness yet Archer could tell the man was irked.

"You're pissed?" Archer's quick temper was surfacing, "I had to babysit a pathetic old man until I got the viral samples."

There was a moment of silence. "We put a lot of resources into acquiring him and even more 'repairing' him. In the future, I hope you are more careful. Now, how did the Inhibitor work?"

"If the subject is strong-willed enough, he can resist it."

"Well then, you better make sure the copies won't have a strong enough will to resist."

"Don't worry, my team is already working on it. The prototype should be ready soon."

"Good…now get out of my office."

"With pleasure…sir."

---

"_A massive fire is raging through Oakfort Island right now," the young female reported as the camera panned down to the small island which was now shrouded in thick black smoke, "Officials have yet to determine how the fire started, but they say it is most likely accidental."_

Chris shut off the TV and threw the remote down in frustration. All the evidence…destroyed. He knew it wasn't an accident. It was all because of Paragon. He had returned home almost two weeks ago and it was only a week ago that he had finished briefing. The BSAA had temporarily removed his agent status to discuss about what to do with Chris. He was clearly linked with the biological attacks in Toronto and the government was still on the fence on whether they should punish him.

His boss was adamant that since the government granted Jill her status back with no punishment whatsoever, they should reinstate Chris with no repercussions too. But for some unknown reason, the government was taking their time discussing the matter.

Chris let out a heavy sigh and gently positioned himself so he was lying down. His ribs were healing nicely as were the other cuts and bruises. There was soft knock at the door and he groaned as he stood up. Opening the door, he couldn't help but smile when he saw Jill standing there with a large paper bag in her arms.

"What's this?"

"Food!" She replied with a smile of her own. "I'd thought we celebrate. I haven't seen you since we came back."

"Yeah…they're still trying to figure out what to do with me."

"They'll reinstate you. Stop worrying." she said, unpacking all the food. As she was getting the forks, the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Chris.

"Redfield." the gruff voice belonging to his captain said.

"Sir…"

"How're you healing up?"

"Good sir." Chris was feeling more and more nervous. 'Just get it over with…what did they say…?'

"They've cleared you of all charges and given you your status back again. Congratulations."

Chris let out a sigh and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Thank you sir."

"I hate to say that it's not all good news. About your report…I passed it on to the higher-ups and they said that they'll 'take a look.' You know what that means…"

"Yeah, it means they won't act on it at all. With all due respect sir, why the hell not?"

"Paragon is a well-respected company. It's one of the largest pharmaceutical company in the world and its donated a lot money to a lot of charities-"

"The government has a job to do and they're scared to do it?!"

"They won't take the word of a BSAA agent over such a company, especially when Paragon has a line of lawyers at the ready. Without any proof-"

"All the damn proof is burning down right now!"

"I'm sorry Redfield. I don't what to say. My hands are tied. We're not to investigate Paragon in any way."

Chris let out a low growl. "Alright…I'll see you back at Headquarters. Goodbye."

He slammed the phone down. 'Unbelievable…Paragon was essentially granted with immunity…damn it!'

---

The glass door labeled 'Lab 3B: Cloning' slid open and Alexandra Archer walked in, giving a short nod to her team of three. The three scientists returned the greeting and motioned to the glass tube sitting in the center of the room. A specimen floated in an abyss of what looked like water. Archer handed one of the scientists the silver suitcase in her hand.

"Are these the samples?"

"Yes, check it first…I'm not going to risk injecting it into the prototype and having it mutate uncontrollably…"

As her team started working on the viral samples, Archer was going through the notes they had made on the specimen. Looking up from the paperwork, her eyes fell on the sleeping face of one Albert Wesker.

She couldn't help but smile. 'You are going to be my greatest achievement…'

* * *

Hey! So, I hope you've enjoyed this story! Thank you, thank you, thank you to ALL the readers and especially to all those who reviewed! You're reviews are what helped me keep on writing and it means a lot to me!

Special thanks to Divine Arion who reviewed so diligently (every single chapter, wow!) You are AWESOME! Thank you so much!

Well, that's it! I'll see you all later! ;) To all of you out there: Keep on writing!


End file.
